


初次重逢

by GhastlyDream



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: WSW无差本人对DC家不太了解，请大家多多包容狗血复活梗+失忆梗
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Kudos: 4





	初次重逢

**Author's Note:**

> WSW无差  
> 本人对DC家不太了解，请大家多多包容  
> 狗血复活梗+失忆梗

《初次重逢》

冬日的商业街笼罩着圣诞节的浓郁氛围，许多店铺尤其是餐厅已经挂上廉价的彩灯和黄澄澄的铜铃儿，落地窗旁放了色彩鲜艳的瓶瓶罐罐，透明玻璃亟待被喷雾剂画上泡沫一般的“圣诞快乐”的涂鸦。史蒂夫在街边小摊买了一支甜筒，心里并不太清楚为什么自己要在大冬天的吃这种玩意。  
他呼出一口气，白雾沿着寒风的轨迹飘散，凝成一小团茧状物。身为一个飞行员他平常一直严格控制自己的饮食，即使是夏季都几乎不会去碰冰淇淋——解渴的话冰水更好。可他如今却在一年中最寒冷的日子里，手里捏着一只甜筒，原味的。  
他吃了一口，冰冷的触感猝不及防地给他先前被磕碎一小块的门牙带来一阵刺痛，那刺痛扩散到牙根，直至脑髓都为之颤栗。他连忙将唇离开甜筒，略有些滑稽地改用靠近大牙的部分轻咬，这才勉强下咽。  
话说回来，他也不太清楚自己的牙齿是怎么被磕掉一小块的。

假日来逛街的人有点多，史蒂夫于是坐到了街道旁相隔五米设置一个的长木椅上。一边艰难地啃食着甜筒，一边注视街边端庄高大的梧桐。不，那不是梧桐，他脑海内隐约有一个沉静的女声这么说道，它只是叶子像梧桐，真正的名字是三球悬铃木，学名Platanus orientalis Linn.  
我怎么会知道这些？他有些讶异，随即想到大概是自己那位颇有些黑色幽默感的秘书女士在哪个场合对此稍有提及，恰好就被他印刻在脑海里。  
甜腻的雪糕味道自舌尖化开，于味蕾顶端溶解。一股子奶粉味儿，他想。

长木椅的另一边坐着两个年轻女孩儿，其中一个将乱翘的头发染成夸张的粉红色。他闻到女学生身上常有的人工香水味道。她们正兴致勃勃地讨论某位女英雄，她被形容为和阿佛洛狄忒一样美丽、与雅典娜一样聪明、比赫尔墨斯更敏捷和比赫拉克勒斯更强壮的超级英雄……她单枪匹马穿越了无人区，靠着神力结束了这场残酷的战争。  
要不是因为史蒂夫这几天已经听了很多相关的言论，他大概会把这两个女孩子当作被洗脑的激进女权主义分子。难道真有这么一个女人吗？史蒂夫惊奇地发现，自己不是不能接受这个假设。  
他忘记了很多事情……当他从伦敦最大的医院内醒来，他能够想起来的最后一幕是钴蓝的海水中过于刺目和遥远的日光，以及相对暗沉的被海浪扭曲了形状的黑影。  
他以为战争还未结束，急着要去报告毒药博士的事，却被告知战争已然落幕，毒药博士业已得到制裁。他试图从自己的秘书那知道些什么，得到的却只有暧昧不清的回答。她说他和一个漂亮女人奔赴前线了？她是认真的吗？真有那样的事情？  
全都记不清了。

“听说，那位女英雄的名字叫戴安娜——”  
长椅一端传来了这样的话语。史蒂夫愣了一下，心突然尖锐地痛了起来。  
戴安娜。我的母亲也叫戴安娜。她是一名空军战斗机测试飞行员。我很少能见到她，于我而言，母亲这个符号往往隔着一层纱般的迷雾……我怕她，又憧憬她，想要成为她那样的人。她最后死于一次测试任务，是从得知她的死讯的那一刻起，我有了将虚幻的目标变为现实的那份意志。  
等等，不太对劲——史蒂夫困惑地想。往常他回想起戴安娜这个名字，可不会有苹果派般酸甜的柔情蜜意涌上心头。他敢发誓他没有恋母情结……好吧，也许有一些，可是他绝不会对母亲产生爱情方面的幻想。

他咬到了饼干筒。饼干略焦的芳香同甜蜜冰凉的冰淇淋相互糅杂，于鼻腔内弥漫开来。

眼前忽地闪过一幕影像——美丽强大的女战士，目光如同火炬。她即使是面对战争之神也丝毫不畏惧，她知道她唯一要做的就是弑神……可是她倒下了，表情痛苦。啊，影像上出现了他自己。他奔向她，告诉她他爱她，并说如果还有时间就好了……女战士始终坚强如磐石的精致脸庞刹那间染上一层薄薄的柔弱，那柔弱转瞬即逝，她又变回了那个弑神者……他向她告别，画面戛然而止。

甜筒“啪”地一声掉到地上的声音将他从幻象中拉回现实。他扶住额头，深呼吸。他知道自己的奇异举动引起了那两个年轻女孩的注意，可他已经顾不上了——他为自己不知道产生幻象的缘由而痛恨自己。  
然而，仿佛是要抚慰他受伤的心灵一般，新的幻象出现在眼前，这次是温暖的——他与黑发的女人耳鬓厮磨，他将脸深深埋在她的秀发中，使自己的一呼一吸都是她发根的清香。他们接吻了，唇上传来柔软而甘甜的触感。

“你把冰淇淋弄到了地上。”  
他听到一个声音，一个陌生但是存在于意识深处的声音。  
或许他曾在什么地方听过这个声音吧。谁知道呢？  
他抬起头，屏住了呼吸，说不出话来。他有些后悔自己今天随意披了件老土的冬装棉衣就出门了，还围了条泛黄的羊毛围巾。不过那根本不重要。重要的是眼前的女人，在这个乏善可陈的冬日，她的存在是那么地奇妙。  
突然下雪了。白色颗粒从天而降，云罅中投射而下的微光将它们染上蜜糖般的色调。女人伸出手去接那些雪花，如同天真稚嫩的孩童。她注视着于掌心渐渐融化的雪花，余光却紧张地留意着他。  
“你们这里的人会在下雪的时候跳舞吗？”她问。  
他心脏跳动的速度加快。  
“会，”他说，“我们会在下雪的时候跳舞。”

他看到一幕景象，数年以后，他将告诉他的孩子，多年前一个乏善可陈的冬日，他在雪从天而降的那一刻看见了一个奇异的女人。她和阿佛洛狄忒一样美丽，与雅典娜一样聪明，比赫尔墨斯更敏捷，比赫拉克勒斯更强壮。


End file.
